Different People, Same Events
by angelofdarknessfire
Summary: Me and my friend, Meka, got sucked into the game. But things are not what they should be. And I soon find out that I'm not who I think I'm am. Please review. The more reviews, the more I wirte. Now up: chapter 4
1. From 15 to 350gil What to do with it

**A Different People, Same Events**

**Written By: angelofdarknessfire**

**_Disclaimer:_** Renee and Morgan, that's me, are mine. Don't ask again. Get it? Got it?

Good!

**_A/N: _**This is my third story. So review!

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**$15 from to $350 – What to do with it.**_

I have fifteen dollars, but only in five dollar bills. I really need to get some change. It's strange, because in English we read a story about how a woman spends 15 dollars on all sorts of stuff. Never once, except in the beginning, does Mrs. Summers think about her five, yes five, kids. And yeah I know fifteen dollars isn't a lot of money, but back then it was a lot to her. If you do the math right, fifteen dollars then is three hundred and fifty dollars now.

Being in deep thought and in my own little world, I didn't notice Renee sneaking up be behind me. Until she scares the living daylights out of me. It takes me a moment to realize it was Ray. So I hit her. Of course, I get hit back, so gold figure. "Now, you know how it feels." She turns way from me and looks into the sea of students, rushing to their next classes. "Okay, I'm sorry Ray. I won't do it again." I move behind her and, you guessed it, poke her in the side. Of course I get hit again, by Renee. ( A/N: I get hit a lot in this story.) Naturally. "You try that again and I'm going to really hurt you!" I just grin and shrug it off. "Hey, here's an idea." I put my thirty pound back pack on the ground. "What if, say I don't know get sucked in to a game or something? Wouldn't that be fun?" Renee turns and gives me _the look_. You know the look that says "have you lost your mind". You that look. "I think you've been reading too many fanfictoin stories." She turns away from and waves Heather over to us.

"It was only a question. And besides something tells me that something weird is going to happen." I put my backpack back over my shoulder. "One, you paranoid." I try to stop her, but she keeps going. "Two, no I don't have any change. So don't ask. And three, lets go get something to eat, before the lines get to long." Nodding, I followed Renee and Heather up the stairs of N building and into the lunch room.

**_Renee's House_**

"Hurry up and put the game in while I get the soda. Morgan, you want coke? I nod and turn back to setting up the game system, as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Finally down setting up, I turn on the console and up the disk tray. "Man! I got that weird feeling again." _CRASH! _I ran down stairs. "Renee!" I found her in the living room picking up glass of what I think was a vase. "Are you okay? I thought something happened to you." I bent down to her pick up the broken glass. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was on my way back up stairs, when I heard this fall. What else can go?" She motioned to the pile of broken glass. Renee and I stand start off towards the kitchen, when unexpectedly the power. Grabbing Renee, after a few colorful words and phrases, I pull out my cell and turned on its flashlight. "Renee lets just leave the glass until the powers comes back on." In silent agreement, we grab our sodas and went up stairs.

When we got back to Renee's room the first thing that caught our attention was that the TV and game console was still on. But the TV screen was red. "Did the power come back on? Is it even plugged in? Cause it shouldn't be" She went check, but I already new the answer. I've read enough fanfictoin, to already know the situation. "Ah… Morgan?" She shows me the plug. I knew it. "It's not plugged in." "Crap!" But before we could say or do anything else, a blinding light in engulfed us.

There was nothing and there is nothing. I see and hear nothing. But what happened to Renee? What has happened to me!. I look around, nothing but a black void. "Hello? Can any one hear me?" Alright that's not going to work. So, there is only one left to do. "Hey fayth! I know you can hear me! Help us out will you?" And out one where there he was, the fayth. You'd think that they would look the same as the do in the game, when you're not in it I mean. But no. In the game it's a little boy, at least I think it's a boy. Then again. Right in front of my eyes is the hottest guy that I could ever imagine! "Hello, Morgan. We knew you would figure it out sooner or later." Me being captivated by this guy's hotness, I said nothing. "Come. We shall get your friend." He held out his hand and reluctantly I took it.

After who knows how long, I got the courage to say something. "Where are you taking me? Spira? Zanarkand?" I try to pull my hand way but I can't. "Spira. You get 350gil, because your $15 is 350gil. So, you can by what ever you like. But you should buy weapons, you'll need then later." Not once does he look at me, as he says this. Why do I fall for the quiet and mysterious one! Suddenly we appeared in a city. "Luca" I mouthed, as I was taking in the breath taking site.

"Morgan!" I turn to see Renee running towards me. "What was it I always wanted to say?" I take her hands and look her in the eyes. Oh yeah, **I TOLD YOU SO!**" I jumped around gleefully. While dodging hits left and right. "Ah… ladies?" We stop and look toward the fayth. "I think it is best that I take you shopping, for your stay in this world. And by the way, you can call me Dust." He bows, then takes my hand and kisses it. I blush madly. Yes people, I blushed. Seeing this, Renee just smiles. She is never going to let me forget. I just know it. While leading us to the nearest shop, Dust explained few things that should. We basically found out that, now that only people might change but not the events. That we had gotten to Luca two days before the annual blitzball tournament.

When we get to the weapons shop, Renee and I nearly drooled over all the sharp weapons. But what really caught my eye was a pair of 19.5 inch blood red Sai Set, it was 40gil, 20 set of Black and red throwing stars, 20gil. Grab them and take them to the counter. The sales person was surprised at my purchases, made a deal saying if could hit the bully's eye in the back of the shop six times in a row I could get my weapons cleaner and cases free. Of course I hit the bully's eye. After about five minutes, I'm side the shop waiting a Renee, with my new weapons, free cases and cleaner, and 90gil still in my pocket. Finishing up at the weapons shop we head over to the item shop. Where we half an hour. By the time we were done, I had bought 2 holy waters, 10 potions, 2 remedies,2 antidotes, and 2 esuna. With all the important stuff out of the way, I had 40gil left.

Seeing that both Renee and I were tired, Dust took us to the inn and pays for the rooms. "Dust you don't have to pay." He holds up a hand to silence me. "It's okay, really. I paid for the two days that we will be here." "You're staying with us?" Renee and I said in unison. We looked at each other and then broke down into complete laughter. Later that night, I awoke to find Renee still a sleep and dust gone. I get up and walk over to the window. Looking out of the window I thought about what was going on back home. I'm living ever gamers dream, to be able to live out his or her favorite video game. But why am I not happy? Maybe Renee is right. Maybe I'm just paranoid.


	2. Unspoken Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own FFX. So stop asking! Lol

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Unspoken Feelings**_

"Tomorrow is the tournament. The two of you should get some rest." And with out another word, Dust walked out of the room. "Man, he's stiff." Renee hits me with a pillow. "But you like him any way!" I throw her a death glare and then check to see if Dust was any near the room to hear her comment. _Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Someone up there must care about me. _I turned back to Renee. "So what if I like him. It's not like I can have him." I walked over to the window and sat down. "You know that, I know that. Once we beat the game, we go home. So there is no reason to get together with someone if we're going home. Not to mention that that someone might die."

Renee throws another pillow at me. She walks over to the window and stands beside me. "Maybe your right. But we should enjoy the time we have here, than regret it when and if we go home later." She pats me on the back. "Let get some sleep, I want to get up early and see the teams arrive." She went and got into her bed. "You should get some sleep, too. You look tired." And with out another word she rolled over and went to sleep.

I looked at Renee a few more minutes before turning back to the window, knowing that it would be a little while before I would be able to sleep. (A/N: Renee's name is going to be shortened to Ray, Ren, or both. Mo is short Morgan. So if Renee or Dust say Mo **blush at thought of Dust calling me** **by nickname**, they are talking to me.)

The last two days have been great. The sight seeing, the shopping. The food! We even got Dust to show us some fighting techniques. But… mental sigh. But I know once the boats arrive with the teams tomorrow, the game really begins. No time for feelings, only not to be returned. No! I have to think about the task at hand and that is keeping me and Ray alive.

"Why feel what can't be returned?

Why go through pain unnoticed?

Why care, when they don't?

Why do we feel?"

I stopped to feel the tears flowing down my checks and then wipe them from eyes.

I don't know that answer.

Only that it is better to feel,

Then not to feel at all.

I stopped. Unable to stop the tears, I put my head in my arms and cried. It felt good to cry, because I never let myself cry. And I never let anyone see me cry. I knew I was alone, besides from Ray sleeping the night away. So, I let myself cry a little bit longer.

* * *

_**(Dust's POV)**_

"Why feel what can't be returned?

Why go through pain unnoticed?

Why care, when they don't?

Why do we feel?

I don't know that answer.

Only that it is better to feel,

Then not to feel at all."

She cried. I wanted to go to her to comfort her, but I can't. I'm part of the faith, and she is… Well she is special, different. I'm her to protect her, not fall in love with her! She continued to cry a few more minutes and then wiped the tears from her eyes. With a last glance at the night sky, she climbed into bed. From the shadows, I watched her close her eyes and go to sleep. I waited a few moments to make sure both girls were asleep, before leaving the shadows, and went to the window.

"It is better to feel,

Then not to feel at all."

Maybe she is right, but feelings get in the way sometimes. I looked over at Morgan's sleeping form, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. (A/N: Mo is shorter for Morgan. So you might see Mo here and there, or for now on.) "She doesn't know, what she is yet." I went back to my hiding place. "But sooner or later, she will find out."

* * *

"Let's hope it's later." And with that Dust disappeared into the shadows.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

After the great sleep I had, I was ready for anything to happen. But I wasn't prepared for the shock. Ray and I were standing in the crowd when the boat arrived. "The game begins." I looked over to Ray. "Don't say that!" Looking back to the boat I found the one of the biggest shocks of my life. As normal Yuna gets off the boat, But Rikku is standing next to her! "By the look on your face, Mo, I'm guessing the blonde shouldn't be here." Ray said trying not to laugh. "Thanks for blunt remark, Ray. And stop laughing!" I turned on Dust next. "Dust, did you about this?" He merely shook his head. _Yeah right! HE knows something!_

Rikku was wearing almost the same thing that Yuna was wearing, but it was sky blue and it came up to mid thigh. And instead of a big ugly bow, she was wearing a small belt. From my place in the crowd, the belt Rikku was wearing was beaded in black and blue. And the buckle was in the shape of two crossed daggers. (A/N: I actually have a belt like this. I try to put a picture of it up.) Her hair was its regular blonde, it was so blonde it was almost white! Like Draco from Harry Potter white! Her hair is as long as it is in FFX2, but a few inches shorter. "This is going to be one weird pilgrimage." I sighed and did the stupid bow.

**A/N:** Yeah done. Finally! Sorry it took so long. I rewrote it three times, in lose it, and then I had to rewrite it a fourth time. Dame! Dust's motives are in question here. And what am I? Heck I don't even know, either. Dust has feelings for me and me for him. But we won't say anything, 'because we are to dame stubborn. Will Renee play matchmaker? God, I hope not! Let us do it our selves. Hehe I hope those to don't read this, haha! Rikku was the first shock, but not the last! So please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I write, type, and post! See next time! Bye!


	3. Meeting Cain

_**Disclaimer:**_ How many times do I have to have to say it!? I don't own it!! I own myself, Renee (aka Ray), Dust, and anyone else I want to make up and put in this story! I also own any event that doesn't go with the story line. The poems are mine. So again, **stop asking!!**

_**A/N:**_ Hope you liked the last chapter! And thanks to my one review. sighs and gives reviewer big cookie I know my grammar sucks, but it is easier to type it that and it takes less time to type it. lol! It takes me so long to post because I share one computer with three sisters and a little brother. And I'm always getting grounded for something. Throws dagger at a picture of step mom

Before I get back to the story, I have to say some stuff.

1st: If anyone wants to use my poems, you have to ask me first!

2nd: I forgot to tell what Dust looks like!! "-.-;" And no he is not like those creepy little kids, the faith or the other part of the faith gave him the body he had for he became part of them. gives a slight sigh of relief He is a mix of Mexican and Native American. He is 5'10'' and has a six pack! Has long black (shiny) Indian hair that goes to the middle of his back. start to drool slightly

3rd: Before I get really girly and love struck on Dust. I garbed Ray's arm because those dumb ass Maesters piss me off. Sorry Ray!!

4th: Thoughts are in italic.

5th: And the last thing is that if you don't review it will take me forever to update. This goes for all of my stories. Oh while moving on! (This is story. lol. I had to use the plug!) So many ideas so little time or say not enough time. Hehehe. It is easier for me! And if you don't like it then why are you still reading this. Lol. Now on with the next chapter!!

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**__** Part 1- Meeting Cain**_

"Maester Mika is here, on dock three!" Some man called and then ran off, followed by all the other people in the crowd.

"Who is Maester Mika? Let's go see!" Ray started to walk off, but before she could I grabbed her wrist.

"No!" I tighten my grip on her. "**We** are going to go get are our seats. And besides I…" I couldn't the sentence finish.

"Mo let go of me! That hurts!" I kept my hold on her, but I didn't realize that she was now bleeding.

"Morgan?" Dust put his hand on my shudder (sp?). "Let her go, so we can get to the stadium (sp?) and get our seats." I turned and looked into his hazel eyes. As I did, I let Ray go. His gazes held mine for a little while. But I broke eye contact first, determined to look any where but at Dust. "Morgan." His voice was soft and kind. It sounded as if he cared about me, that he was worried about me. _What the censored! Is going on?_ I turned to Ray and looked at her arm.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ray!" I got a potion out of a pocket, strapped to my leg, and handed it to her. But during this, I could feel Dust's gaze on me. (**A/N: **This actually happened, but just a bite differently.) "We do need to get to the stadium, so let's go. Dust led the way." They both looked at me moment, not sure what to do, and then started towards the stadium.

_What happened back there?_ I looked at Ray and Dust ahead of me. _I would never hurt Ray, but drew her blood. Wait a minute, I think it was something to with those damn maesters._ "censored!!" I looked up to see Ray and Dust looking at me. "What?" Ray just smiled and walked into the stadium. "Okay?"

_**

* * *

**_

(Ray's POV)

_Mo, she looks fine now. But the way she looked, as she tightly held my wrist, was far away. It was like she was pissed._ I stopped walking and turned to look at Morgan, when we got to the stadium. _I think I'll just leave the two of them alone._

"What?" Mo said. She seemed to like she was in deep thought. _Oh while._ I smiled and walked in to the passageway_. I know they both like each other. Mo said so herself, and Dust can't hide the looks he gives Morgan. No matter how hard he tries. Lol._ I turned the corner and ran into an Al Bhed.

"Sorry! I didn't see you." He looked like I was from another planet. "Oh, I forgot you can't understand me." I'm so happy Mo is teaching me Al Bhed. (_A/N_: I'm still learning myself. So don't yell ate if I get letters mixed up.)

"Cunno" _I think it means_ **sorry**.

"Dhyd ec ugyo." (**That is okay**) He said and then walked off. _Again okay, what the censored?!_ But following his example, I walked off in the opposite direction. After little while, I came out of the passage and garbed our seats. _From what Mo and Dust told me, I think I'm not going to enjoy the tournament until the few matches. But I'm happy I got a game script. The only thing is that, I only got as far as Rin's place. And I don't know what everyone looks like!_

"Oh well. I hope Mo likes my lack of being there." I rubbed my wrist. _Damn, my wrist still hurts._ "I hope Mo takes my advice about Dust." As I thought I sat back and watched the Aurohs take on the Psyches.

_**

* * *

**_

(Dust's POV)

_What the!? Where is Renee going? _I watched her go and then turned back to Morgan, who was now taking to a blitz ball player. She seemed really into it. _Her smile is to die for. Uh oh, Here I go again. I have to stay focus, but at the same time I want to run my fingers …_

"Umm, Dust?" I snapped out of my thoughts, to find Morgan standing right in front of me. I backed up and almost tripped. _Almost!!_ Seeing that, she caught me by surprise(sp?) by giggling. "Are you okay?" she said still laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did you want by the why?" I tried to get her to look me in the eyes. _Damn, why won't she look me in the eyes!? _

"Yuna and Tidus just took off, with some Al Bhed following them." She finally stopped laughing. "I'm going to follow them," And before I could object to , she took off.

"I guess I don't have a say in the matter, then." Losing sight of her, I walked into the stadium and joined Renee to watch the match.

(Morgan's POV)

I ran into the crowd (sp?), tiring not to be seen the Al Bhed leading Yuna away. But I wasn't close enough to her them talking. "Damn it! I wish I knew what they are saying." I watched them head for the docks. _At least I know where they are going_. Suddenly I felt tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the one person I hoped not to face, until I got to Mushroom Rock. _Stay claim, Stay very claim._ I did the stupid Yevon (sp?) bowed. "Maester Seymour, it is an honor!" _Yeah an honor that I get to kill you!_ He just smiled, which made me worry, a lot! "Sir," I tired to get to myself to sound so sweet, that I could gag. "Shouldn't you be at the tournament?" He didn't answer me, but all he did was pointed and made a motion for me to follow him. And what do I do? I followed him. _I'm going to regret this_. I followed him to an area where it was over looking the ocean. And didn't have a person in sight. _censored!! This sucks! I don't want to be left alone with him, anybody but him!!_

"Well now that we are away from anyone that might want to eyes drop on our conversation, I can talk freely now." He turned to look over ocean. _Wait a minute, he voice he different._ I turned and look him up and down. "Like what you see?" _WTF!!_ He caught me way off guard. Not to mention I turned redder than a Kit Kat bar wrapper and I'm black, with skin the shade of wood. "It's alright I get that a lot." He turned back to the ocean and laughed to himself softly. "What is your name? I haven't had the chance to ask."

"It's…" I was stopped by some one griping my shoulder (sp?) and the sound of a well known low growl. I turned to see every ones favorite guardian, Auron. "Sir Auron, what are you doing here?"

"Morgan, I could ask you the same thing. But not now, we're needed at the stadium." He let go of my shoulder and looked at the Maester S. "Cain shouldn't you be at the stadium with your brother, Maester Seymour?" He said with an eyebrow raised. Cain said nothing. I, on the other hand, was shocked._ What Seymour's bother? Seymour has a brother? No wonder he sounds different, is a little shorter, and a lot more charming. _"Morgan, come," and with that Auron started for the stadium.

"How does that man stay so claim." I started to follow him. _And how does he know my name? _"Oh well nothing can surprise me any more."

"Wait!" I turned to face him. _He doesn't seem like his brother at all. A lot cuter though_ "I should have told you. I'm sorry." For some reason I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Morgan!" Auron yelled, as he kept walking.

"I'm coming!" I yelled over my shoulder and then turned my attention back to Cain. "It's okay. We didn't get to introduce ourselves." I gave him a smile, but he didn't look like he believed me. "I'm not mad. Maybe we can see each other sometime. I would love for us to talk." I turned to see Auron looking at me like he was about ready to drag me to the stadium. "I better go. Bye Cain."

"Bye … Morgan." I smiled giving him a small wave and ran to catch up to Auron. When I caught up with him I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. "Oww!" _Some thing is wrong, my neck always hurts when something is wrong._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. But I made the chapter so long that it has to be in parts. Part 2 up later. So review, REVIEW, **REVIEW!!**

**(B/N: It has been edited, because we all know Momo's grammar and spelling skills suck! Lol.)**


	4. Guardians

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't ask, because I'm not saying a word. Look at my other posting to figure it out! _Walks away. _Oh yeah. _Runs back. _Cain belongs to me.

_**A/N:**_ Review and here is part two.

_**Recap:**_ "Bye ... Morgan." I smiled giving him a small wave and ran to catch up to Auron. When I caught up to him I felt sharp pain in the back of my neck. "Oww!" _Something is wrong; my neck always hurts when something is wrong._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 Part 2:**_

When we got to the stadium, everything seemed okay, for the most part. The Aurochs and the Goers are going against each other, with a minute left and the Aurochs winning. The crowd starts to call for Wakka and he comes out to score the winning shot. They win! (_**A/N**_: Not making it that long. And I didn't want to talk about it. But I have to.)

A little later after the game, I see Wakka lying in the water and Tidus swimming out to him. Suddenly, Tidus and Wakka are attacked by Sahagin Chiefs. And I take it as the cue that it is time to fight. I take my Sais out and get in to my fighting stance, with Auron doing the same next to me. And as if summoned Vouivre shows up. Doing quick work of it, we defeated it in two minutes.

"Dust has been teaching you?" Auron looked at me as he put his big ass sword over his shoulder. _How in hell is he able to pick that thing up? _

"Yeah! He has been teaching Ray and me for two days." I smiled.

"Your good, but there is room for improvement." My smile got even bigger. _He just gave me a compliment._ _Is this the same man? Oh while._

"Auron!" Tidus came running around the corner.

"Sir Auron!" With Wakka right behind him

I looked to Auron. "Do we have to take him?" He chuckled.

"It is as much of his story, as it is yours." _So true, so very true... _

"So, you do know him." Tidus asked the dumbest question, I think, he could think of. Wakka as being equally dumb, answered him.

"Best guardian there ever was. Ya!" Of course it took a few minute to notice me.

"Hey! Who are you, ya?"

"No time for introductions!" I'm not telling you until I'm good and ready! I ran and pushed Tidus out of the away pushed out of the away of Garuda falling off the upper deck. "You okay?" he gave me a nod. "Good! Now get ready to fight!" I put one of my Sais away and pulled out some throwing dangers (sp?) and stars. _I hope Rae and dust are okay._ I ran toward Garuda to start my attack, with Auron, Tidus, and Wakka in toe.

* * *

_(Over to Ray and Dust __**In Third Person**__)_

"Dust?" Rae looked over to Dust, after just defeating a fiend with her whip.

"I know!" Defeating another fiend, he took off in the direction of Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri. "Follow me!"

Suddenly a thunder bolt came down. "That must be Lulu." Dust mumbled to him self. Taking a few minutes to get around the panicking crowd of people, they final reached Yuna and her guardians.

"Lady Yuna, look out!" Rae yelled. While using her whip to hit a fiend, who had just jumped off the upper deck right over Yuna's head.

"Um… thank you." Yuna said kind of in shock, but she quickly got over it. (_**A/N**_: I'm going to speed this up, so I can get them out of Luca by the end of the chapter. Don't bite my head off about it later.) And as if on cue Seymour then summoned his aeon. They watched it kill all of the fiends.

Later…

"Wow!" Rae said looking at the stadium after waving to Yuna and her guardians.

"Yeah, now where is Morgan?" Just then Wakka came run running out of the entrance, with Tidus behind him.

"I'll see you at the entrance to Mi'ihen Highroad, ya!" And before Tidus could answer he ran off. A few seconds later Auron walked out and at his heels was Morgan drinking a potion.

(Morgan's POV)

"Morgan!!" Rea and Dust yelled and Ran over to me. Tidus looked lost. _Okay a lot lost._

"So that's your name?" He pointed at me. "Auron did you know?" Auron didn't answer him. I turned my attention back to Rea and Dust. Rea hugged me like she wasn't going to let me go again.

"Have you lost your mind? When the fiends showed up instead of you, I got worried about you!" She kept hugging me. I was trying to get out of her grip, when I could hear Tidus laughing in the background.

"You could help me any time now!" I said to no one in particular. _I hope Tidus is get his kicks from this, cause I'm get him later!_

"Renee let her go or Auron and Tidus will leave us behind." For the first time we notice that we were alone and that I didn't hear Tidus laughing anymore. Rea lets me go and runs to catch up with Auron and Tidus.

"Thanks Dust. I thought she never let me go!" We started after the other three. "So, what happened while I was gone?" He told me what had happened after I left him to follow Yuna. By the time he was finished telling what happen, we were at the area where Tidus gets prissy at Auron.

"What took you two so long?" I wasn't sure who said it but it came from the direction of Rea and Tidus. _Oh no! I do9n't need someone else on my case, during this trip!_

As Auron told Tidus about his father, I gave Rea a look that said 'I kill you if you say wrong thing'. Catching the meaning of my look, she nodded. _She up to something._

"Morgan." Auron turned to me. "This is your story, too. What will you do?" I looked at him as he walked away. _WTF!! I'm confused!_ _And by the way Tidus looks so is he, but he always looks like that._

We arrived at that long ass road's entrance. _I will never complain in PE again!_

"Sir Auron?" For a moment she looked like Tidus

"Yuna."_ Okay??_

"Sir?"_ WTF?! Hurry up already!!_

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

"You serious?" This came from Wakka.

"You refuse?"

"No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?" _Yuan, your to nice._

"O-Of course! No problem at all!" Wakka again.

"But...why?" Lulu asked.

"I promised Braska."

"You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!" _Yuna your way to happy, too. Rea and I have to fix that, and soon._

He motions to us. "And...they come too."

"Hi...guys. Eh...howdy!" This was all the Tidus could say, while Dust Rea, and I waved.

He points to Tidus. "This one I promised Jecht."

"And them?" Lulu asked ,looking me up and down.

"A favor I owe to someone important."

"Oh!" Was all they said.

"I would love to have you as guardians!" Yuna said with a grin. _You trust to easily, as well._

"Is Sir Jecht alive?" Yuna asked Auron.

"Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years."

"I...see."

"You'll meet eventually."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!" _Again with the happiness, I have change that quickly!_

Auron turns to Lulu. "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?" As the two of them talked, Yuna walks over to Tidus.

"Hey! Come with me!" They walked over to the railing. After they walk away, Rikku and Wakka walk over to Rea, Dust, and I.

"Hey! Nice to see you again, ya." He said to me. _I'm going to get sick of hearing "ya", when he says something. _I smiled. "This is Rikku." She gave a small hyper wave.

"Hi, guys. What are your names?" She looked at us and gave her trade mark grin to Dust. _Watch it, girly!! He is mine. _I keep smiling.

"Hey Rikku. I'm Morgan, but most people call me Mo." I heard Yuna whistle.

"I'm Renee, But my friends call me Rea." Rikku nodded and turned to Dust. He didn't say anything.

"That's Dust." Rea and I said together and then broke into a fit of giggles. Dust looked pissed off.

"Don't mind him." Rea said.

"Yeah, he's like that most of the time." Rea and I finally stopped laughing, when we heard Tidus and Yuna. Everyone looked in their direction. "Okay?"

"Okay." Tidus turned to see everyone looking at them. Then he looked at Wakka. "What're you looking at?"

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!" Wakka said, with Rikku nodding in agreement.

"Sorry! Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!"

The we proceeded up the stairs to Mi'ihen Highroad. '_This is going to be a long trip.' _

* * *

**A/N:** Final Done! Hope you like. Please review! See you next chapter!


	5. Character info

A/N: This is for those are not up to date with the characters in this story

**A/N:** This is for those are not up to date with the characters in this story! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Main Characters of FFX

* * *

Name: Tidus  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Height: 175 Cm  
Location: Zanarkand  
Weapon: Sword  
Description: A star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Tidus had a rough childhood and many refer to him as a 'crybaby'. He has a strong hatred for his father.

* * *

Name: Yuna  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Location: Bevelle  
Weapon: Staff  
Description: Yuna is a summoner who has a rough job of getting rid of Spira's largest fear; Sin. She is the daughter of the High Summoner Braska. She must obtain the Final Aeon to defeat Sin and is learning the art of summoning Aeons.

* * *

Name: Wakka  
Gender: Male  
Age: 23  
Height: 188 cm  
Location: Besaid  
Weapon: Blitzball  
Description: Wakka is the captain of the Besaid Aurochs, Besaid's Blitzball team. Wakka plans to retire though after this year's Blitzball Tournament, so he can focus himself fully on being a Guardian to Yuna. A childhood friend of Yuna with a unique personality, funny accent and determination. Yuna is like a little sister to Wakka. Wakka doesn't trust Al Bhed's.

* * *

Name: Lulu  
Gender: Female  
Age: 22  
Height: 167 cm  
Location: Besaid  
Weapon: Moogle Doll  
Description: Lulu is also Yuna's Guardian and Lulu also thinks of Yuna as a little sister. She specializes in Black Magic using Dolls to help cast her spells.

* * *

Name: Kimahri Ronso  
Gender: Male Age: 32  
Height: 204 cm  
Location: Mt. Gagazet  
Weapon: Spear  
Description: A warrior of the Ronso tribe who's guarded Yuna since she was young. He speaks little but it extremely loyal to serving Yuna. Kimahri has the ability to learn enemy skills with his special ability, 'Lancet'.

* * *

Name: Auron  
Gender: Male  
Age: 35  
Height: 182 cm  
Location: Zanarkand, and was from Spira 100 years ago  
Weapon: Samurai Sword  
Description: A legendary Guardian that ten years ago defeated Sin along with High Summoner Braska. He speaks few words but is extremely wise and guides Yuna, Tidus, and Morgan while they try to defeat Sin. He carries a huge sword that can cut the toughest fiends. And seems to be a little kinder to Morgan than to anyone else. (Who knows why??)

* * *

Name: Rikku  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Height: 158 cm  
Location: Al Bhed (and was from Spira 100 years ago) / "Home"  
Weapon: Gun  
Description: A young Al Bhed female who has a positive attitude and finds it easy to defeat mechanical enemies who can also mug enemies.

**

* * *

**

Main Characters Added in for this story!

* * *

Name: Dust

Gender: Male

Age: 21 (when he became part of the fayth)

Height: 5'10"

Location: Farplane

Weapon: Twin Ninja (sp?) Swords

Description: A young man that had become one w/ the fayth, is back in Spira(sp?) to guard 2 Earth girls. One of which he has feelings for.

* * *

Name: Morgan (a.k.a. Mo a.k.a. Momo)

Gender: Female

Age: 17 (turns 18 during the story)

Height: 5'5"

Weapon: Sias(sp?)

Location: Earth, IL, United States (for now! lol)

Description: A girl from earth w/ weird emotions. Lots of weird stuff happens to her, but being sucked into her fav video game takes the cake. (Future unknown)

* * *

Name: Renee Zella Snow (aka. Rea, Ze, Snow)

Gender: Female

Age: 17 (turns 18 during the story, After Morgan)

Height: 5'6"

Location: Earth, IL, United States

Weapon: Wipe(s)

Description: A normal earth girl who get sucks into Spira w/ her best friend. odd at times, but close to her friend and would protect her friend like a sister!

Name: Cain

Gender: Male

Age: (unknown)

Height: 6'2"

Weapon: Unknown

Description: (not a lot know at this time. read future chapters to find out!)

**A/N:** hope you liked! Review!!


	6. Notice!

__

_**

* * *

**_

Notice

**__**

I'm not writing, typing, or posting on any of my stories until I get at least three reviews on each of them!!!!!!!!

And not to mention I have a five page paper I have to do for English; Make a book on birds for Wildlife: and I'm grounded for the next month or so. (I'm at school typing this!!!!)

I will still be reading stories of those who ask, but it will take me longer to get back to you on them.

I have gotten any of my PMs, so if you sent me something please resend it.

Thank You

Angelofdarknessfire

(Morgan)

* * *


	7. we get what!

Disclaimer: My lawyer says I have to put this here. So here goes nothing! I don't own it!! Now on with the show!!

A/N: hope everyone had a great Christmas! Now here the new chapter! In this chapter I'm trying new writing style (sp?) so bear XD with me. Grammar may be a little funny, but talk is how I really talk. And the chapter is in my (Morgan's) point of view (POV). There are two POVs, try guess who it is. Hint: It is a guy, but not Dust!

A/N 2: If POV is not marked that means it is in my point of view.

Chapter 4: A Little More Learned

* * *

We have been walking for a while now. To keep our selves from thinking about the long walk head, we pair off. Yes, we off! Tidus and Wakka are talking about blitz ball. Lulu and Yuna are debating something that might have to do with me and Tidus, because (a.) I hear Lu say my name, and (b.) Yuna mention Tidus and turn a shade of pink. The oddest pair out of all of us is Dust and Auron. They don't talk much and they are walking ahead of everyone else. Who made them our leaders? 

Okay, moving on! That leaves me, Rea, and Rikku! You can just see us. 3 hyper teenage girls, with our heads together talking in Al Bhed. Rikku and I have been teaching Rea. Of course we talk low enough so Wakka can't hear us.

About ten minutes after we left the old man standing at the ruins, Rikku was the first to notice we were missing someone.

"Mo, Meka, ryja oui caah Kimahri?" (Mo, Meka, have you seen Kimahri?) Rea and I looked around. Rea was the first to answer her.

"Fych'd ra cdyhtehk po Yuna?' (Wasn't he standing by Yuna?) By now, as you can see, her Al Bhed has improved.

"Ri, E ryjah'd caah res cehla fa cdubbat du dymg du dra umt syh." (Ri, I haven't seen him since we stopped to talk to the old man.) The thing is… it's true, but I who would know. Yuna! "Ycg Yuna." (Ask Yuna.) Being a little to hyper, Rikku went a head of us to talk to Yuna.

After while Rikku came back to us saying nether Yuna nor Lulu knew where he could be.

* * *

(A/N: I'm going to be lazy and cut to after the chocobo riders left. I know, I know. But don't like them. XD Oh and if I do something dumb, TELL ME. )

* * *

A bit after the Chocobo riders rode off. God I hate them. Tidus turns to everyone and then time froze. What a minute!! Time froze!!!!! I looked around. Everyone was frozen. Well everyone was frozen, but Dust, Rea and me. What now?! 

"I thought you might need some things." The three of us saw Bahamut, standing in front of us.

"And that would be?" I said with questing look.

"These." He held out two pendants, in the dragons warped around small a jewel. The colors of the dragons were black and green. I took the black and Rea took the green one. "The jewel on each pendent changes color; the color depends on what mood your in. And form there, color decides what elements you can learn and use."

Rea and I looked at each other. "What?" Dust sighed and shook his head.

"I'll explain later, when we reach the inn." I nodded. Rea looked ready to protest; at least she did until I hit her over the head.

"Thanks Bahamut. Is the anything else?

"Yes, a few more things." He looked at me or I think he was. Who knows? "You two have to wear those at all times, and you need them for your over drives and dual drives." Our (Rea and I) jaws hit the ground. "And…"

"There more?" Dust gave me a look that I couldn't read, but Bah-man just smiled. (A/N: Yes, we gave him a nickname. So what, we can do what ever we want!)

'"Be careful when they glow pink or orange, it means that here is something or someone powerful and dangerous near by." We nodded obediently, as put the pendants on and tucked them under our shirts. "That's it for now. Bye." He disappeared and time resumed before Tidus started talking.

"A large fiend... Let's go get him!"

"Yeah!" Rea and Rikku pumped their fist to the air.

"Why?" I got to say, I'm with Auron on this one.

"It's the right thing to do." He does have good intentions.

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron started laughing. Okay. On TV, it's not so strange. But on real life, it's… you know what I mean.

"Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble

for Braska and me."

We walked for another half hour before we rested on the side of the road. No fiend had attacked us yet. It was strange. And of course, Kimahri was still missing. I have a bad feeling! Again! Something tells me that I'm going to have a lot of them.

Suddenly, a scream rang out, causing us all to get out our weapons. Down the road were a woman and a little girl, being circled by a pack of fangs. _I hate it when I'm right._ "Let's go!" I yelled, tossing daggers as I ran and killing two out of the six fangs.

Noticing their numbers dwindling, they turned to face their attacker, which would be me. _Crap!_ I went for my sais. _Now I'm the target_. One launched itself at me, but in midair was hit by a blitz ball. "Don't do that, ya!" The same fang that attacked me then got hit by lightning and turned into pyroflies. Go Lu! Three down and three to go! Auron and Dust were working on one, Lulu and Wakka had another, and Rea and I picked off the last one. Rikku was busy protecting Yuna, who was running around and curing everyone.

A few bites and curses later, all six fangs were dead. (A/N: So skipping ahead! Back to the story.) After making sure the woman and child were okay, we left them and went on. After walking awhile, we met Luzzu and Gatta who seemed more than interested in me. Okay, they were drooling. After leaving them, we caught up to Kimahrl, who didn't say a word. As usual. But before he took his normal place behind Yuna, he walked over to me and patted me on the head. "You make good guardian for Yuna." I nodded. I think that is the longest sentence anyone, up until now, has ever heard out of him! With that we went on our way.

A little ahead of us, we heard people talking. "We'll defeat Sin any way we can!"

"But Yevon's teachings say…" It was Shelinda. _Ah man!_

"Enough!" The man she was talking to stormed off.

"I only meant to…."

"Are you okay?" Yuna, I'll say it again. You. Are. Too. Nice.

"Lady Summoner...?"

"Yes, I am Yuna."

"It is an honor, my lady. My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about? The Crusaders' operation? "

"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?"

"I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them."

"Huh? Why?" Meka asked. _Mental note: Hit Rea later! Okay that's stored away_.

"The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood.

"That's bad, ya?"

"Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin." There were a few gasps.

"But it's not about defeating Sin! The teaching must be upheld!"

"Yeah! Right!" _I'm getting tired of this_.

"But you don't understand! The Crusader's won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lonely acolyte." _Okay, this girl needs a talking to!_

"Okay, that's enough!" I got a few startled glances. "I mean, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that! Have some pride!"

"I…but…" Rea put her hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off.

"No ands, ifs, or buts!" I walked over to her and put my hand on my shoulder. "If they want to use machina to defeat Sin, let them. But Auron is right. They won't win." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I shook my head and sighed. Yuna looked ready to protest, but I held a hand up to stop her.

"You should have more confidence in yourself. If they won't listen to you, try something else."

"Yes, you're right! Thank you! You're absolutely right! I'll have more courage in myself and finish my training. Oh thank you!" She grabbed my hands and shook them. Smiling, she ran off. I turned around to look at the rest of the group. I got a variety of looks from everyone.

"What??" Rikku and Meka grinned stupidly at each other and then turned to me.

"Who are you and what having you done with my best friend?" Tidus started to laugh along with Rikku. I glared at them with a deadly glare, the deadliest of all deadly glares…. Which is deadly. (A/N: I don't remember where I got that, but it's funny! So… I'm using it!)

"Come on! That's not funny!" I turned around and started up the road. "I'll scout ahead!" _Now it is my turn to take off_.

After running for a few minuites, I slowed down a bit. It was quiet. Too quiet. _Damn, where are the fiends!? I want to kill something! Now!_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I took so long. -coughbetacough- But it's up. hope you like it! And have a happy holidays!!!!!_

_a/n: side note: Renee name was changed!!! Renee is her middle name, I call her that to mess with her!!! Her first name is Meka/Mika( I have choice which way to spell it yet.) Me and the beta are still thinking on her last name._


	8. Why Me? Part one!

_Disclaimer:_I don't own FFX! So, stop asking me!!

A/N: here you go, the next chapter! Now don't send the evil monkeys after me!! This chapter leaves off right after the last one. It's short because I'm not really done with this chapter and it is really long. So as I type this chapter up, it will posted in parts! So read and Review!!

**

* * *

**

Why Me?

_**(Morgan's POV)**_

After running for a few minutes, I slowed down a bit. It was quiet. Too quiet. _'__Damn, where are the fiends!? I want to kill something! Now!'_

**"**Hey, you there!" I stopped and grabbed a star from its container. Looking over to some small ruins, I saw that there was a man sitting on top of them. He had long black hair and green eyes. You could have mistaken him for Dust's twin!

"Who are you and what do you want?" He smiled and jumped down from his spot. I grabbed my right sai from its holder, just as he did.

"I'm Blades. And I am going to kill you," he said calmly. I backed up slowly. Suddenly, my pendant started to glow from pink to orange. _'Oh great, NOW you warn me. Why is it always me?!'_

* * *

_**(Rea's POV)**_

"Great, she's run off again!" _'I need to put a leash on her!'_

"Again?" said everyone but Dust, who knew what I was talking about.

"Yea! She did it in Lucca, right before the game." I looked at Auron. "Where was she, anyway?" He didn't answer.

"Good luck with getting anything out of tall dark and scra… Ouch!" Auron hit Tidus with his sword.

"Yuna, Lulu, can I talk to you guys for a minute? Rikku, you too." The males in the group gave me an odd look. "Girls only, now start walkin'!" Motioning for them to turn around, I talked to my fellow females. "We need to get Mo and Dust together." (B/N: Yay!)

Rikku cracked an evil grin and Lulu cocked an eyebrow. Yuna just looked confused. "Why?"

"Yuna, it's like this. Mo basically said she has a thing for him. But she has this weird policy about not letting her feelings show." They gave me a look. "Let me finish. Dust keeps giving her 'looks.' And back in Luca, the whole time she wasn't with us, he…"

"What are you girls talking about back there, ya?"

"Shut up!" Wakka cringed. I am not sure if it was the fact that he had four women yelling at him, or the fact that Lulu hit him in the butt with a fireball.

"Any ways! He was very worried and fussy about her."

"That's cute!"

"I know, Rikku. And what is even cuter, is the fact that he tried to hide it."

"Aww!" All the guys stopped and looked at us.

"What?"

"Why did all of you just go 'aww'?"

"Rea was telling us something about Mo, when she was a kid."

"Really? Do tell."

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Mo made me promise not to tell any of you guys. And, besides Auron, I'm sure that the five of you definitely count as guys. And they are gals." The others agreed with me. I think they bought it, because they went back to what they were doing.

"So how are we going to do it?" (B/N: Well, that's simple. Bed+ Dust+ Mo….oh, sorry. That's not what they meant.)

"I think it would be best to have him follow her. Yuna, you or Lulu will have to ask him."

"Why Yuna or I?"

"If I ask him, he'll think something is up. If Rikku does it, he'll know I put her up to it."

"Yunie should do it and have the rest of us back her up." Yuna nodded.

"Um…Sir Dust?" She called. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Lady Yuna?"

"I'm worried about Lady M…"

"Morgan?" he sighed. "Would you like for me to go after her?" She nodded sheepishly. Nodding to Auron, he took off down the road after Momo. The four of us broke out into all smiles.

* * *

_**(Cain's POV)**_

"Cain, are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?" I looked over at my older brother.

"Yes I am."

"Good. I heard an interesting rumor in Lucca." 'What did I do now?' "That you were seen with a young woman, who was later seen with Sir Auron. Is that true?" I nodded. "Tell me about her."

"I thought you were going after Lady Yuna." I stretch the summoner's name a bit.

"I am, but can't I be interested in want my little brother does and who he keeps in his company?"

I could feel my face go my pale slightly. "There nothing to tell. So lets drop it." Seymore seemed to enjoy my discomfort, like he always have. But he didn't press the issue farther. _'Why is this girl plaguing my mind? And why for some strange reason do I want to see you again?'_

* * *

_**(Dust's POV)**_

_(A/N: I kind of forgot to tell you about Dust's outfit. His outfit is like Bamhamut's, but instead of purple it's red and black.)_

'_What is it with women? It's not like I don't know, or see, what their up to.' _Walking with one of my blades drawn, I looked at the surrounding area. Morgan was no where to be found. "Where are you?"

Suddenly the most unexpected sound reached my ears. It was the sound of steel clashing against each other. _'Morgan!'_

* * *

_A/N: Now Review!! That you can do at least for give me all that grief!!_


	9. Why Me part 2

_**A/N:**_ this chapter is for my beta, who join the navy and who just left for basic training. Snow, I miss YOU.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own it, so don't ask.

(This is Chapter 5 pt2 by the way)

**

* * *

**

(Morgan's POV)

'God! He's fast! It takes a lot of energy just to doge one of his attacks. Not to mention all of them.' I stopped one of his blades with my sais, but the other caught me in the side. Only being slight fazed by the pain , I kicked his feet off from under him.

"You fight dirty" He said with a grin.

"Your trying to kill me! I'll fight whatever way that keeps me alive!" He started to laugh and flipped himself back ion to his feet. In three quick movements he disarmed me. "Crap!" I backed into the ruins, unarmed and bleeding all over. 'Great! I'm going to die here, before I get do anything!'

Suddenly time slowed down. 'Call up your abilities!' Looked around the area, but no one was talking and Blades seemed to just freeze.

'Who...' I mentally asked, but the question was cut short.

'I'm here to help you. No time for questions, just look at your pendent.' I did as I was told. It was white.

'How?'

'Just let the words come to you.' As suddenly as it stopped, time resumed its self.

"I've become bored with this. Time to end this now, princess." He advanced on me slowly.

"Princess? What the hell are you talking about?"

"They didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "That is to bad, for you. It's time to die." I need to shield myself.

The voice said use my powers and let the words come to you. So, I said the first thing that came to me. "Ice thee protect!" He swung his blade, aiming for my head, and instead hit a block ice. The ice had formed a wall around me and was frosted over a bit, so I couldn't see through it. (But he couldn't see me either.)

"Damn!" He swore and started hacking away at my ice barer (that stood between me and a very painful and bloody death).

"Morgan!" I heard. Someone must love me up there. I took a quick glace at my pendent. It was glowing red softly. This I can work with.

**

* * *

**

(Dust's POV)

"Morgan!" The man that was attacking the ice, stopped and turned towards me. Surrounding him was Morgan's weapons.

"Well looks like you get to live a little while longer, princess."

"Get away from her!"

He smiled. "And if I don't?"

There was a cracking sound, followed by a large crash. We turned toward the sound. The ice had given way and I think I know why. Morgan stood there with two (fairly large) fire balls, in her hands.

"We aren't done yet." She threw one of the balls at him. but barely got of the way. "Burn!" He got in pillar of fire.

"You're safe for now! I'll be back!" He disappeared.

"Dismissed." She said in a tired voice. The flames vanished.

She was panting. "Morgan?" She looked up at me tired and hurt.

"I'm fine. Just a little..." She fell forward. Catching her, before she hit the ground, I gathered her into my arms.

"Hold on just a little while longer, Morgan."

"Dust?" At least she's conscious.

"Hold on." I sat down against the ruin, with her still in my arms. (B/n: This is the cutest image!! Lol! A/n: shut it! Snow!) "What happen here?"

"He attacked me. There's … wound… side. Really hurts." She didn't say anything else, not that what she said made much since anyway. She said wound. What wound? I looked her up and down. And sure enough, there was blood on her right side of her torso.

"Crap." Without moving her, pulled an elixir out of my leg pocket and opened it. "You need to drink this." Her lips parted slightly, but just enough to let me pore it in. "Good Girl." (A/n: Am I a dog or something? And I didn't put that in here!! Snow!!) A few minutes later the wound healed some what and some of the some of the blood and her breathing was back to normal.

"Umm." She tired to get up but I wouldn't let her. But she had also moved out of my lap.

"You need rest."

"I'm fine." Her voice betrayed her.

"I'll carry you." I stood up.

"No your not, Dust."

"Yes, I am." I leaned over and put my hand over her mouth, so she couldn't protest. "Using your powers has made your body tired." She nodded. Removing my hand, I picked her up bridal style. She clung to the front of my robes, like I was the last thing in world. "I won't drop you." Her grip didn't lessen. "I promise." She relaxed a grip a little but not a lot.

"Dust!" I sighed. Renee. This was going to be hard to explain. The grips, on the front of my robes were, suddenly gone. I looked down, to find Morgan sleeping in my arms. A smile escaped my lips. 'At least she trusts me.'

**

* * *

**

(Rea's POV)

"Dust!" I could see Dust but where is Mo?

"Is it me or is he carrying someone, ya?" he turned and faced us. Dust was carrying Mo! And she was a sleep, with her head on his chest. There was a collective 'aww' from all the ladies in our party, even Lulu.

"That Mo!"

"Dust, what..." Auron put had over my mouth.

"She alright" Dust nodded. After Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, and I gathered up Mo's weapons and gave them to me, we all came to a silent agreement to move on. Eventually got to the inn.

"We rest here."

"But this is an Al Bhed shop!"

"Wakka shut up! Mo needs rest. End of story!" I got afew surpried looks. "Great I'm turnin into Morgan!"

Walking into the building, I walked up to the front desk. "Um... execse me." The woman behind the counter looked up. " I need rooms for ten people."

"We only have three rooms left. Two of the rooms have three beds and the other is a single."

"We'll take them." She hand me the keys to the rooms and another woman showed us to them. We stopped at the single first. "Dust put Mo in this one." Yuan and Rikku were smilin ear to ear. They must have the same idea that was going through my head. Quickly and quietly closing the door behind him, we spilt the rest of the group in half guys in next door to Mo an Dust, and the rest of the girls across from the guys. "We are so evil."

Dust didn't make fuss about the rooms as much as I thought he would. oh well. We'll see how this works out When Mo wakes up. She might hate me in the morning...

* * *

**A/n:** Thats it for a while! I go to basic training for the army!! So no updates for a few mouths cause I won't have away to get to a computer.

Thanks to everyone who review. So give me more reviews to look forward to once I get out of basic training!!


	10. chapter6: The new me

A/N: its been a while but im back.

* * *

Different People, Same Events

Chapter 6

(Momo's POV)

Because of all the crappy things that happened to me, I am not really surprised, with my luck anyway, that someone tried to kill me. I have crappy karma… And not to mention once I woke up from passing out, I woke up in the same bed as Dust. _Meka and Rikku, no doubt._ But the only thing I that don't get is the outfit I found sitting next me….

I looked down at said outfit that I was now wearing. It was similar to Auron's but less bulky, and in the colors it was midnight blue, silver threaded flame design along the edges. Unlike his though, my over coat was more of a vest that went down to my knees and had a hood, that was large enough to hide my eyes. My pants were lose enough to go into my boots. So I had tucked them in. _My boots, and boy do I love them…_The boot's heels were no higher than an inch high and went up mid calf. They were midnight blue just like the rest of the outfit. Under my vest, I wore a plain v-neck silver shirt, with sleeves that went three inches below my elbows. I liked it, it just showed too much of my boobs… To give it my own little touch, I tied a six inch ribbon around my waist, so my vest would stay closed and that it would help me have something to toy with… After getting up this morning, I strapped my pouches and hoisters around my waist, under my vest, and my legs.

"MO!" I turned around to face all the females in our little group… I sighed deeply and sat back on the bed. _I haven't even gotten out the room yet._

"Yes?" Lulu came and sat next to me, which I took as I might have to worry. "What's wrong with you guys and is everything ok?"

"You look different…um aren't your eyes brown?" at that I got up and raced in to the bathroom. _Holy bloody hell…_ My eyes were gray. And my hair was long… really freaking long and blue. Last night, once I had woken up, I had noticed that it was down to the middle of my neck, and now it was down to the middle of my back.

"Bloody hell, help me here." I went back to the others, mainly Lulu. "What's happening to me." Rikku, Yuna, and Meka gave me a hug trying to comfort me.

"There only two things I can think of. One, it could be magic exposure. Or two, it could be a genetic trait you got from your family. It could be both." The four of us looked at her taking it in. After a bit I told them what happened and we all chalked it down to the sudden burst of magic I got, that saved my lucky butt.

After deciding to just comb it and leave it down we all headed out to the lobby, had breakfast and then restocked our supplies. Now, even as different as all of us were, we seemed to bond. Well we did till the guys got up. Once everyone was up most of us went outside.

As soon as most of the party was outside, the screams started. Running towards the corral, we came across the chocobo eater. Because of its armor, the only people in the party that could any major damage was Tidus, Dust, and Auron; which left the rest of us with range attacks until it fall over and Mena, Wakka, and I would try to push it over the cliff.

"Die already!" I was getting sick of it. Every time that we would get close to the cliff the chocobo eater would get back up and attack the closest person, which happen to be me. Yuna healed us, we moved backed from it. "Why am I it's favorite target?"

"Your just lucky that way, Mo." I shot a glare Meka. Not because she said it, but because it was true. But with us being in this world, it would just get worst for me.

All of the sudden I felt this warmth overcome me. Could it be a overdrive? I looked to my jewel, it was glowing. "Mena?" I looked over to her and she was grinning. "Double?" she nodded and took off at a run a head of me. "Guys move!" the guys fell back with others. I did the first thing I could think of… fire.

I summand the fire to me with my sais still in hand and summand a fire pillar around the chocobo eater. Throwing the sais, they impacted the pillar of fire and stuck in its side. Meka wiped at them causing them to spin, as well as cause a lot more damage to the thing. Dropping the pillar, my sais impale themselves in a soft part of the armor. The chocobo eater dropped and a few pyroflies escaped from under it.

"Is it dead finally?" Rikku asked to anyone.

"I think so, those were pyroflies we just saw." I looked at Dust, who nodded in agreement. Walking slowly over to the chocobo eater, that I really hope didn't get back up, I went pull my sais from its back but couldn't. "Ah, hell. They are suck." Climbed on top of it and as soon as I started to pull, it started to thrash about in a berserker type way. The worst part was it was on the edge of cliff falling backwards.

* * *

a/n: i know its short but i wanted to get this out there lol.


End file.
